APPLIED RESEARCH COMPONENT - PROJECT SUMMARY This component addresses the significance and need to develop a protocol for cryopreserving axolotl germplasm. The AGSC will work with the Aquatic Germplasm and Genetics Research Center at Louisiana State University (LSU) to develop a reproducible protocol for cryopreserving axolotl sperm. Early results are presented to show that the AGSC has already initiated collaborative studies with the AGGRC to assess axolotl sperm viability and motility after overnight transport from Lexington to Louisiana. Building upon this work, the AGSC will ship axolotl sperm to the AGGRC to identify optimal conditions for cryopreservation. After a working protocol has been established, AGSC staff will visit the AGGRC to learn how to assess sperm quality and perform the cryopreservation procedure. Additionally, AGGRC staff will help the AGSC develop a repository strategy for community-wide management of axolotl sperm. Upon returning to Lexington, KY, AGSC staff will implement the protocol, examine the viability of frozen sperm, and then use cryopreserved sperm to re-derive axolotl stocks. Accomplishment of this objective will allow for more efficient management of axolotl stocks within the AGSC and the broader axolotl community